<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of the Nile by tmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944449">Queen of the Nile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo'>tmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Egypt, Bonds, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Irukaweek2021, Kings &amp; Queens, Rivalry, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were women legendary in their own rights. Most thought of them as rivals, others as friends, but their bond remained a mystery to all but them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen of the Nile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi was supposed to be married but everyone knew that her marriage and child were all for show. Despite where her official path had led, her life had begun long before that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was General of the Roman army, her name was known across the land as one of the most powerful women in the world. Marriage hadn't defined who she was. Her name had already been written into history books and etched into walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, all of that became irrelevant when she came back to the stone palace by the Nile. For every time she passed the guarded gates and walked through the open columns of stone and billowing gossamer, she ceased to care about anything else in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who could when their hostess was the ethereal and commanding Iruka VII Philopator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friend and enemy to all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descended from Kings and Queens of the burning sands, she ruled with a graceful fist that was known far and wide. The power she held was unrivalled even by the Roman army especially since she had the army's General wrapped around her pinky finger. A place Kakashi comfortably kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their meetings had always been far from plain though and the tension between them was felt all over the palace. It was impossible to escape tension but it could easily be mistaken for hate. The way they locked eyes and grazed hands across each other was far from hateful though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stepped into the inner chambers of the Queen's palace that overlooked the river to find her lounging on the cushioned floor as the world revolved around her, dark skin shimmered like the water in the evening sun between the folds of her white, silk robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, General Hatake," Iruka greeted easily without looking over at her battle-hardened guest who pulled off her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for having me," Kakashi replied, kissing her hand delicately when it was offered and finally their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers lingering, Kakashi was about to step back but her hostess sat up with her elegant shoulders showing from her falling straps. Her Majesty's eyes were already devouring Kakashi as if they'd been waiting to see her all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she felt the same way Kakashi did, then that was utterly and completely true and Kakashi obliged when Iruka asked, "You must be so tired from your trip, soldier. Come, sit with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, My Queen.” Kakashi did as she asked, at least for a little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their meetings always continued on with heated stares and flirtatious verbiage for some time. Of course, like every time before, their words would reveal the truths they'd both been hiding, albeit not too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their conversations ceased, the servants vacated the wing, leaving only the guards as listeners to their secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as those secrets were worded in kisses. Even as they were pressed into slick skin. Even as they were moaned at the tops of their lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the truth came in the unheard whispers that followed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2: Bonds~ Finally wrote a wlw story and I'm honestly really proud of this one ;w; finally making content that's more personal &lt;3<br/>Based on Anthony and Cleopatra~ &lt;3<br/>Love you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>